Lust Filled Urge
by HarlotQuinn
Summary: Just out beloved Pyramid Head being himself. And boy is he is for a surprise. RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, Pyramid Head or the Bubble Head Nurses. Honestly I cannot even claim to own the concept of this fic, since it has been done many many times before. I make no profit off of this story and am only writing it for my own enjoyment. Hopefully yours as well.

The Nurse didn't know how long she had been running, through the abandoned hallways, up and down the crumbling stairs. Her lungs burned horribly, her knees and ankles in agonizing pain from the continual dislocating. She pressed herself against a wall, twitching violently and straining to hear any sign of him. It seemed like hours she had been running and hiding, since he stepped into the hospital and mowed down an entire group of her sisters with the great knife. Something had pissed him off and she didn't intend to find out what, or allow him to take it out of her. Her bandaged eyes stung with tears thinking about how many of her sisters she had lost today, but she didn't have time to think about it.

There it was, the telltale scraping. He was close. She lunged forward, into an old patient room, her foot slipping on the dust and dirt covered floor. She went down with a loud cry, a resonating crack indicating that her ankle had finally broken. Whimpering, she pulled herself across the floor, and under the bed. Ironic that the place she was hiding was the place he wanted to get her in the most.

She pressed herself had against the wall, silent tears wetting the bandages on her face as she tries to ignore the searing pain in her leg. The door was thrown open, causing her to twitch violently, stiffeling a scream by biting her cheek hard enough to taste her own blood.

She watched as his heavily booted feet stalked in the door, able to see the tip of the Great Knife being drug behind him. The Nurse closed her eyes tightly, and hoped beyond all hope that he didn't find her.

Pyramid Head growled in frustration. He'd killed too many of them when he came in, giving the others too much time to run and hide. Now he couldn't find any. He knew the one he had been following and ran down this hall, whether she was in this room he wasn't sure. With a roar he ripped an old cabinet out of the wall and threw it across the room. He'd be damned if he let the whore get away from him with as long as he chased her. Raising his gnarled hands to the heavy helmet he took and deep breath, attempting to calm himself, and looked around the room again. Blood, there next to the door, he smirked and followed the fresh trail with his eyes across the room, it was under the bed. Whether it was his nurse or not he didn't know nor care. At this point he would fuck a Mumbler if it meant getting some relief.

He stalked over to the bed, his heavy footfalls echoing throughout the room. Gripping the bed frame tightly he lifts the entire thing off the floor, hurling it across the room and looked down at the Nurse with a satisfied smirk hidden beneath the massive helmet He reached down and grabbed her by the front of her tight dress, pulling her hip into the air and slamming her against the wall. He licked his lips, looking over her struggling form, loving how the far too small dress rode up her hips, nearly exposing her to him completely. His eyes traveled up her sculpted legs, following the curve of her wide hips to her tiny waist, then to her very large and heaving chest. He pressed himself against him, groaning as his erection ground against her sex. He began pulling her dress open, stopping when he noticed the unraveling bandages on her head.

The Nurse gave a cry as her hiding place was literally torn from her, squirming and struggling in his grip and he forcefully pressed her into the wall. She really did not like how he was looking at her, not that she could really see where he was looking, but she felt his eyes on her just the same. Her concealed eyes frantically searching the room for any means of escape, abandoning that hope when he pressed himself against her. She wasn't able to stop the small spasm she felt between her legs when he began grinding his manhood against her, her body already betraying her from the wetness she felt beginning to form on her lower lips. She began t panic slightly as he started undressing her, blinking at him oddly when he stopped.

She stared into the helmet, trying to figure out what he was looking at, twitching as his hands came up to her face. Was he…no! She began struggling violently; pushing against him as he started to uncover her face. NO ONE was allowed to see her face. Not even him. She kicked and slapped as hard as she could, her efforts having little to no effect on him as he tore the bandages from her face. The Nurse attempted to turn her head away from him but he grabbed her by the jaw, she could feel him staring at her intently.

She had a face?

Pyramid head blinked at the nurse from under the helm. He had honestly expected to find some bloody mass of veins and nerves, or at least a skull under the bandages that he didn't even know were bandages. Instead he was looking into one of the most gorgeous faces he'd ever seen. The nurse had short, choppy black hair that hung limply around her face. Two blood red eyes were blinking at him curiously as he looked over her razor-sharp cheekbones, her small slightly pointed nose, and two very full and bloodstained lips. He took a shuddering breath and ripped open her dress, groaning as her large breasts bounced slightly, being free of the tight restraint. As if he didn't want her bad enough to begin with, now he would be able to see what he was going to her. He chuckled darkly, running a hand over her chest, trailing his dirty fingernails roughly down her abdomen until he reached her twitching cunt, forcing two of his thick fingers deep inside of her.

The Nurse cried out, her hips jerking from his sudden invasion, she squirmed more, no longer sure if she was trying to get away from him or if she was trying to give herself more pleasure. She moaned as he spread his fingers out inside of her, stretching her tight walls out to the point she felt as if they would rip. Suddenly, he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, causing her to gasp and moan loudly, her hips rocking against the wall as she attempted to move them with his hands. His palm was grinding hard against her swollen clitoris, causing her to shake violently, pushing her far over the edge. She screamed out as she was consumed by her orgasm, twitching and bucking in his arms, only barely able to hear him groan over her own cries.

Pyramid Head groaned as his erection throbbed painfully, feeling the Nurse get off around his fingers making him harder than he already was. He finally withdrew his fingers from her tight snatch as her orgasm ended, looking at her lustfully as she fell back against the wall, panting heavily. He used his hips to push her gorgeous legs apart more, bringing his cum soaked fingers up to her lips and forcing them into her mouth. The Nurse gave a startled cry but obediently licked and sucked them, cleaning herself off of his hand. He gave a grunt and suddenly tore off his smock, tossing it off to the side.

He roughly gripped her left hip, grabbing his member with the other hand and guiding it to her soaked entrance. The Nurse bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, screaming out when he violently slams his massive cock inside of her. He didn't give her a chance to adjust to him, roughly thrusting in and out of her. Drawing himself to the point he was almost out of her before plowing back in. The Nurse crying out every time. She could feel her internal walls begin to tear the longer he fucked her, and she was in love with the pain. Her hips moved against his roughly, their combined roughness causing their hips to smack together loudly. He growled and gripped her by the waist, her grey skin bruising, ribs cracking, only causing her more pleasure. Her small hands hold onto his shoulders as she continues to thrust back against him, watching as the blood from her twat smears over her thighs, coating his huge member.

Pyramid Head was amazed by this Nurse, she wanted this? He had to admit the way she was moving her hips was giving him more pleasure than he had ever felt before. He groans and continues to drive himself into her, thrusting harder and harder, watching how her face contorts in pleasure, hearing her cries pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

The Nurse gives one final cry, her body spasming violently with another orgasm, this one far more intense than the first. Pyramid Head throws his head back and roars, thrusting into her hard, his hips sealing against hers as he releases deep into her. His cock twitches inside of her as he finishes, breathing hard and looking down at her.

She was leaning back against the wall, panting hard and softly rubbing her bruised ribs. He cocks his head and looks down at her. She didn't appear to be too damaged to live. He honestly considered keeping her. It would be nice to have something there all the time so he didn't have to go searching every time the need got too strong to handle. And this little whore appeared to be more than willing to spread her legs for him whenever he wanted. He smirked and withdrew himself from her.

The Nurse slid down the wall and lands on the ground hard, groaning in pain and pulling her dress on slowly. She slips slightly in the mess of blood and cum on the floor, and screams as she finds herself suddenly being lifted up. He held her bridal style for a moment, then shifted her to one arm as he picked up the great knife again. Carrying her out of the room.

The Nurse sighed and leaned against him, too spent to fight. She didn't care where he was taking her, so long as she got to live.


End file.
